Won't Think Twice
by StarChild1
Summary: She's an assassin, drawn by her work, and when she is hired to kill a one Seifer Almasy, she won't think twice before pulling the trigger (rated for language, and more ^.--) FINISHED! PLEASE R/R! (author note added)
1. A Bloody Hotel Room

Here I am, in a hotel room in Deling City, on my hands and knees…scrubbing. I'm scrubbing the blood off the light peach carpet. It's more work then I signed up for…or was volunteered for. Leaning back onto the bed I sigh heavily. I feel a small poke in my side. "There you are my love." I whisper as I pulled out the last knife I was wearing, I threw her with the others on the floor.  
  
My name you may ask is Nikki…Nikki Rae. Assassin. Student at Balamb Garden…murder. I have never felt like I was a murder…EVER in my whole life, well, not until just two hours ago. Two hours ago I wasn't alone…for the first time, I knew I wasn't alone…"What have I done…"  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest. "So much blood…" I wondered why I never noticed it before. I'm eighteen, and I have been killing since I was thirteen. I couldn't give you an exact number, but I know I've killed a few people in my time. But this mission was a special mission, or so Commander Squall put it. I was actually hired by SeeD, four thousand gil, two thousand up front and then the last two when I brought back the proof.  
  
I moved myself finally again, taking hold of the sponge. This place needed to be spotless by the time I had to leave, and there were so many other things I had to do before that…  
  
You want to know this story? Well, it started three weeks ago, back at Balamb Garden, and it all started with a meeting in Headmaster Cid's office. 


	2. Meeting

Author Note: Chapter one...ok, I don't own the character, expect Nikki...I wish I owned Seifer, but I'm not that lucky. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
"No." I will not risk any of you to go after that man." Headmaster Cid cried out at the six Heroes who fought against Ultimacia.  
  
"But they have evidence he is in Deling! He must be detained immediately!" Squall yelled across the room. Rinoa walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I will not risk any of my SeeDs. Seifer will kill you all on sight." Headmaster Cid took it upon himself after the War to protect each and every one of these SeeDs. He gave Quistis her Instructing permit back, and opened a Martial Arts class that only Zell would teach. Squall was Commander and Rinoa was no becoming a SeeD. Selphie headed the committees and Irvine well, Irvine was who he is, and didn't need anything to do or get himself into, and he could do that on his own. He would not risk any of them, against Seifer, when he almost lost them once.   
  
"Then what other choice do we have?" Selphie asked. "Are we going to let other SeeDs go and die? I won't stand for that Headmaster."  
  
"I understand this, but Quistis was telling me something earlier, could you please tell them what you were telling me, Quistis?" Quistis nodded and stood up.  
  
"It's true, Seifer is in Deling City, and he will not hesitate killing any of us on sight. That's why, we are going to hire, an assassin. One of the best to go down and kill Seifer."  
  
"Why do we have to kill him? Why not try and bring him back?" Rinoa asked still holding onto Squall.  
  
"Because he has already killed five people since the war was over. He is a cold-blooded killer that has to be stopped." Cid stated.  
  
"So sending another cold-blooded killer after another will do the job?" Zell asked quietly. Cid just stared at him. "Plus, where are we going to find an assassin? It's not like we have them hanging around the Garden all the time."  
  
"Oh, but we do." Quistis laughed. "At one point Trabia Garden trained assassins, but there was only one that was truly good at it. She moved herself to Balamb right before the missile strike. She's quiet, and no one really knows who hires her, sometimes she just up and leaves, and comes back a few weeks later, a few gil richer."  
  
"So what you're saying Quistis," Irvine leaned back into his chair. "We hire her to go out and kill Seifer…I hope you're not expecting her to just walk up to him and kill him."  
  
"No, of course not. We're going to give her a good three weeks to get the mission done. That should give her time to befriend him and find his weaknesses. What do you all think?"  
  
"Let's do it." Squall walked forward to the doors to Cid's office. "What's her name?"  
  
"Nikki…Nikki Rae." Quistis replied as she looked down at her piece of paper. Squall nodded.  
  
"Xu?" Xu looked up from her desk at Squall who had his head out the crack in the door. "Xu, can you please call a Miss Nikki Rae up to Headmaster Cid's office, it's urgent."  
  
"Yes, sir." Xu picked up the phone and dialed the number to Nikki's dorm. 


	3. Nikki Enters

/i "Stupid bastard…" I rolled over on my bed to pick up the yellow phone of doom. "No one calls me directly…" I picked it off its receiver trying desperately to not give in to the need to hang up, or tell the person to piss off. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was sweet and calm.  
  
"Miss Nicole?"  
  
"Call me Nikki."  
  
"Miss Nikki, it's Xu from Headmaster Cid's office." I sat up in bed.  
  
This was taking longer then it needed to be. "What does he want?" I was tired and now becoming slightly annoyed.  
  
"He needs to see you up in his office as soon as possible."   
  
I ran my hand through the top part of my blonde hair. "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes…" I hung up without saying goodbye to Xu. Standing up a walked over to my closet, pulling out a random black skirt and long jade shirt. I wasn't a cadet, didn't need to wear the uniform, nor was I SeeD and I didn't want to be one. Once dressed I pulled my long hair into a ponytail on top of my head. I turned around and look at my table; it glittered in the afternoon sun, pouring through my window.  
  
--  
  
"There you are Nikki. Headmaster Cid and the others are waiting for you." I nodded slowly as my steel toed boots hit the floor. "Others?" I whispered softly. "I thought it was only the headmaster…" Standing before the doors I did the only thing I was taught to do in a moment like this. I pushed both doors open and sauntered in with my attitude on my sleeves.  
  
"You wanted to see Headmaster?" I asked stopping in front of a long wooden table. I noticed that there were six other people. Taken back by who I was standing in front of, I put my head down in a silent respect, and then saluted the Headmaster.  
  
"At ease Nikki. Yes, I did call you up here. I have been informed that you are a very highly skilled assassin." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. iWho let the cat outta the bag?/i I thought quietly.  
  
"Before you continue Headmaster, just to show you how good of an assassin she is, Nikki will you please show us where all your weapons are?" I looked at Quistis intently.  
  
"An assassin never reveals their secrets Instructor…but I guess it couldn't hurt…" At that I pulled out two daggers from my waist pockets, two more from my boots, and one from my thigh holster. I laughed slightly at Squall's reaction when I pulled out a gun blade from my back sheath. "I hardly use that thing, gets in the way." I dropped in on the table.  
  
"Is that all?" Irvine cracked instantly telling me that he was being a wise-ass and needed to be put into his place, even if he was one of the heroes. I pulled out my pocket knife from my skirt's belt loop and pulled out the longest knife. I moved it side to side, and watched it gleam in the office's light. Closing it, I placed it back on the table.   
  
"That's all that this outfit allows for me to wear…" I leaned down on the table lowering my head next to Irvine and slowly said. "I am carrying one more weapon; can you guess where it is?" Irvine smiled but said nothing. I stood back up and looked at the Headmaster. "Sir, what is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"Miss Rae, SeeD is going to hire you to hunt down a one Seifer Almasy. Do you know what he looks like?" I nodded. "Good. We are hiring you to kill Seifer. I don't care how you do it, but I want him dead."  
  
iHeadmaster Cid wanted Seifer dead?/i I thought to myself. Squall walked over to me and placed a brief case on the table.  
  
"This is a special mission Nikki. We are paying you four thousand Gil. Two thousand up front and the rest when you bring us back proof that he is dead."  
  
"What? You want the body?"  
  
"No, bury the body, bring back something of his. Anything, it's up to you." Squall opened the brief case, inside was a packet which I suppose held Seifer's picture, and underneath, two thousand Gil. This is an offer I couldn't refuse.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Deling City. Do you know your way around there?" Cid asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You leave tomorrow. You have three weeks; if you don't return in three weeks then I will be forced to send SeeDs who can take care of this. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly." I closed the brief case. "Don't worry, I'll get Seifer for you, I won't think twice before pulling the trigger." With that I walked out of the office with the brief case. 


	4. Questioning

WEEEEE! Fourth Chapter ^^ again, I don't own any character execpt for Nikki.  
  
It was late before I even thought about returning to my dorm. I wandered aimlessly for a few hours around the Garden, clutching the brief case. Never before have I questioned a mission, and I wasn't going to question this one. I found myself back to my dorm, lying on the bed, still in my skirt and my knives placed covertly on the table. I lifted my butt off the bed slowly and reached under my skirt. After a few seconds the loud click echoed through the small bedroom. I pulled my hand away and I clutched my last weapon softly, as if it were a child. My gun. A small hand gun, specially made for assassins, made by an assassin, a smooth black barrel with a silver trigger.  
  
There was a small knock at my door. I sighed heavily again. "Will this ever end?" I put my gun down on my bed and walked slowly towards the door, pressing the right combination on the key pad would open the door instantly. Once the door flew open I saw a tall woman in front of me. She had long black hair, longer then my own, and she worse a simple purple dress.  
  
"Matron?" I nodded my head in respect.  
  
"May I come in?" Moving myself from the doorway, Matron seemed to glide into my room, as if she never took a step. "You're the assassin they hired, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I leave tomorrow." Matron found herself a seat on my bed; I crept slowly over to her. She looked like she had been crying, a lot. "Excuse me, but what can I help you with?"  
  
Matron raised her head up to look at me and she smiled thinly. "I want you to do something for me…before…before you kill Seifer."  
  
iShe doesn't waste much time getting to the point does she?/i "What?"  
  
Matron picked up my gun and looked at carefully. "Before you kill him, look into his eyes, and then come back and tell me…if you saw any good in them." She put my gun down and got up and walked over to me.  
  
"I don't understand." It was true, I didn't. It was like she speaking in tongues to a person who only spoke English, and nothing else.  
  
"Hold out your hand." I did it without thinking. She dropped a hundred Gil into my hand. iShe has to be kidding./i "I would pay you more, but this is all I have." I nodded. "I may not be Seifer's real mother, but I was a mother to him. I think he deserves the benefit of a doubt, but Cid is in charge of this situation…Please come back and tell me if there was any good left in him…" She left quickly after that. I just stood there, holding the Gil, and staring at my open door.  
  
Now, I was starting to question this mission.  
  
~*~  
  
should i continue?? 


	5. Late Night Talks

Ok, here is the next chapter. Enjoy ^^ the ~*~ are a dream sequence. ---  
  
~*~"HIT THE DAMN TARGET!!!" The gun shots rang in her ears as she missed the target again. The large man walked up behind her and grabbed her by her collar. She was off the ground and face to face with him. "You are PATHETIC!" He slammed her body on the ground. "I take you in, treat you like you were my own daughter, and this is how you repay me! By not doing a simple thing like hitting a damn target!!"  
She lifted her head slowly off the ground. Her long blonde hair was wrapped around her neck and her silver eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't you want to be the best?" He asked her. All she could do was nod. "Then hit that target!" She turned back around on her bruised hands and grabbed the gun. "Pull that trigger.NOW!" Again the gun shots rang through her head.~*~  
  
--  
  
My eyes shot open. "Just a dream.just a dream." It seemed normal for me to have dreams of my childhood. Grew up with my adoptive father who trained me up until the day he died, and then I was sent to the new Trabia Garden. I swung my legs over the side of bed, and placing my head in my hands. I knew sleep wasn't in my vocabulary for the rest of the night. The clock read 3:00 AM. "Might as well pack."  
Getting up I grabbed two bags, one that could hold some clothes and the other made sturdy enough to house sharp knives. All I needed was a dagger and my gun for the train ride. Throwing random daggers and knives into the bag I hardly paid any attention to the man leaning in my doorway. Of course I knew he was there, I just didn't care.  
"You should sleep; you have a long three weeks ahead of you." I looked up to see Irvine leaning on my door frame. I remembered I never closed it after Matron left. I ignored him going back to putting my bags. I silently hoped that Irvine would get the hint and leave.no such luck.  
"What do you want?" I dropped the bag and turned back to him, placing my hands on my hips. "Please, enlighten me on why you are here."  
"Headmaster Cid wants me to escort you to the train." Irvine stated.  
"That's nice, but tell him I'm a big girl, and can find it one my own." Sarcasm dripped from my mouth like blood from a cut throat.  
"Ouch." Irvine chuckled. "Well, I can't do that. Once you're pack and all, I'm taking you down there. I got the keys to the last SeeD vehicle anyway." Damn. I had no choice but to let him take me to the train station.  
"I could walk." I shot back. I knew I didn't want to walk all the way to Balamb, but at the moment anything was better then having to be babysat by a cowboy.  
"You wouldn't." Irvine squinted his eyes at her. "You're bluffing."  
"Maybe I am.but maybe I'm not." I laughed. Irvine was not amused. "Fine, take a seat; it won't take me much longer." Irvine nodded taking a seat in a chair next to my bed. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he survived my room.  
"Not much to it, is there?" I looked up at him as I threw some panties in the pocket of my bag. "You're room. Most people have their dorm.more comfortable." What is he getting at?  
"This is comfortable." I stated blandly. He just laughed and picked at the dead skin around his nails. "Is this how every assassin lives.or just you?" "I like it like this. It's simple.and I know when I leave for somewhere I'm not going to miss anything." I zipped up my last bag, then after turning to Irvine. "Being an assassin is an in and out job. I know you think it's dirty, and you and your friends probably don't understand, but yes, it's dirty, but someone has to do it." I walked over to the white- washed night stand and took the pistol off of it. "Rule number one to being an assassin.don't get close to your employer, number two.don't get attached to you're target." I checked the barrel, and looked over at Irvine, jokingly acting like I was going to cock it. "Three.don't cock it if you're not gonna fire it." I pointed the gun at him and raised my eyebrow. "Let me guess.you're pride and joy." Irvine didn't flinch. I put the gun down and placed it in its strap on my thigh. "If you don't mind me asking.why do you always seem to be wearing a skirt?" "Easy access." I picked up the bag that was full of my knives and threw it at Irvine. "Carry that, don't drop it, don't open it." Irvine let out a gasp as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "Let's go." 


	6. TagALong

~*~"RULE FOUR!" The ruler hit her hand painfully. He had to make sure she was paying attention this time. "Don't depend on others.don't depend on me, Nikki." Nikki watched as her father put the ruler down and placed a small stack of papers down in front of her.  
"What are these?" She asked looking at them. The header said in bold type TRABIA GARDEN.  
"I'm sending you to Trabia Garden." His voice trailed off as he watched Nikki's eyes grow in size.  
"WHY!!!" She screamed standing up. "I promise I'll get better! I promise I'll hit the target! Just please, I wanna stay with you.with you Daddy!" She couldn't help but to cry. "I'll hit the target.I swear." Her voice cracked  
"Listen to me." He kneeled down to her. "I'm old. My time is coming.I won't be able to take care of you soon." Nikki leaned her head down and let her tears fall. "You are the best, you will do well at whatever you do.You can hit those targets. Just promise me one thing Nikki."  
Nikki lifted her head as her adoptive father wiped her tears. "Be strong. Remember Assassin's don't cry." Nikki nodded sniffling. "Plus, when you cry, the world seems to cry with you." She had been taught never to show any emotion to this man, but she threw those thoughts away at that moment. She wrapped her arms around him. It would be the last time she would.~*~  
  
--  
  
"Wake up.I told you that you should've slept more before we left." When I opened my eyes I realized that I was not in the smelly SeeD vehicle.I was in a train. My eyes shot open as I stared at Irvine, who was sitting across from me.  
"I thought you were only dropping me off! What's going on?" I demanded.  
"I lied." Irvine laughed. "Had you going for a moment there didn't I?"  
"This isn't funny."  
"I'm just meant to make sure you get the hotel, and then I'm gone. I promise." Irvine raised his hands in surrender.  
"Fuck." I whispered to myself.  
"What were you dreaming about?" This question caught me off guard. "You were talking, in your sleep."  
"What did I say?" I asked cautiously. I knew what I dreamed, but I do not know what I could have said.  
"Something about.hitting a target.that's all I heard." Irvine threw his long hair back behind his shoulder.  
"What I was dreaming is my business." I stated. I looked out the window of the train, it was raining; like the day I left for Trabia. "We should be there soon." Standing up I clinched my fist. "You're ONLY dropping me off at the hotel. Do you understand me? I will not have you and Cid, or any other SeeD make a mockery out of me. I don't need you're help; I'm fine on me own. Understand me, Damnit!"  
Irvine's eyes widened. "Yes, I understand. I'm dropping you off, and then I'm gone.why do you have to be so angry all the time.you're worse then Squall."  
I sighed heavily. "Whatever." This caused a loud from Irvine.  
"Even sound like him."  
"Stop comparing me to him." I had only meet Squall once, after they all came back. I didn't like him from the start, but after being told he was the commander for SeeD, I had to show him some respect. "He's not my commander." I whispered softly.  
"NEXT STOP DELING CITY STATION! NEXT STOP DELING CITY STATION!" I looked up at the intercom and then back at Irvine who stood up and picked up the bag of weapons. "I got it.Carry it, don't drop it, don't look in it."  
I smirked. "You catch on quickly." 


	7. A Run in

"Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful time in Deling. Good Day." The conductor said tipping his hat at me with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Of course, she will, she's with me!" Irvine placed his hand around my shoulder.  
"Get off!" I cried. Irvine just laughed. "Remember you are dropping me off and then you are hiking your cowboy butt back to the train station." Irvine rolled his eyes.  
"You weren't kidding when you said you work alone were you?" Irvine asked, already knowing the answer.  
"There's the hotel, I can take it from here." I held out my hand for my weapons bag.  
"No, first you get to your hotel room, and I give you the rest of you're materials." This man was impossible to get rid of. If he pushed me any farther, I just might have to cock it. I walked into the hotel with Irvine in toe.  
"Hello, welcome to the Deling City Hotel.do you have a reservation?"  
"Yes, it should be under Rae." I stated calmly. I realized I wasn't the one who made the reservation, but I didn't show my instant panic on my face.  
"I'm sorry there, is no reservation under Rae." I heard Irvine laugh behind me.  
"Try under Kinneas." Now I showed my panic.  
"Yes, first class suite. Here is your key; it's on the fourth floor." I grabbed the key and stormed over to the elevator. How dare he do that? That man!  
"You're mad aren't you?" He finally said as the elevator went up.  
"How dare you?" I whispered hoarsely.  
"Look, Squall told me to do it. He didn't want you to get recognized." Irvine was just probably trying to save his own ass.  
"Well, tell Squall, that I won't be recognized because everyone I've been after is dead." When the elevator stopped the doors slowly opened to reveal a large man, in a grey trench coat.  
"Seifer." Irvine said coolly pulling me behind him. I am 5'2' and could easily be hidden behind Irvine's tall frame. Seifer raised his eyebrow instantly noticing that I was behind him, I pulled my face into Irvine's coat so he didn't see my face.  
"Got you a whore, Irvine?"  
"That's none of your business."  
Seifer just laughed coldly. "I think I'll take the stairs." With that Seifer walked away. When I was sure it was safe I pushed Irvine out of the elevator.  
"Thanks." I whispered, not wanted to admit that I actually might have needed someone.  
"No problem. Now let's get you in that room and I'll debrief you." Irvine took the key from my hand and slides the card through the lock. The red light changed to green and Irvine opened the door. --  
"So basically I'm supposed to befriend him, get his trust, and get him to admit that he murdered.then murder him for justice?" Even this seemed a little.too weird for me.  
"Basically." Irvine stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He held out a small box to me. I took it slowly. "It's a communicator. Squall and Zell have the other one. They want updates as much as you can give it to them." I opened the communicator; there were only two buttons which I assumed contacted one or the other.  
"Fine. What if I don't check in?"  
"They'll send me back here." Irvine was obviously bluffing but I didn't want to find out. "Anyways, I'm gone." He walked over to the door and was about to reach for the knob when he turned back and looked at me. "Seifer still has the knight in him, he tries to save any girl in distress.he is normally seen in the hotel bar after eight, stays there until close to one.good luck." I closed the communicator. Irvine was gone, and I was on my own. A smile crept over my face as I clutched the communicator to my chest. It was time for the hunt. 


	8. A Dance With The Devil

Ok.Nikki meets Seifer for real now.I don't own Seifer (damn) and I don't own the song "Best Thing About Me" by Savage Garden" Enjoy! Comment please! This is a longer chapter  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly nine o'clock when I finally decided to make my entrance at the bar. I pulled out a long black dress from my bag. It was low cut, and was bareback. I pulled my hair out of its pony tail, where is rested just above my butt. Pulling the dress over my shoulders I took a good look at myself in the mirror.  
"I look like death warmed over." I whispered to no one, but the ghost that stared back at me. My eyes were sunken into their sockets from restless nights, and my lips looked pure purple. I grabbed my compact from my bag. "I hate this stuff." Make-up, only wore it on missions. I pulled out a tube of pink lip stick as well. Within a few minutes I seemed transformed. Perky eyes and glossed out lips, I was ready to meet this Seifer Almasy.  
  
--  
  
Walking down the stairs I survived the people who were dancing. The band was playing and the people dancing seemed to be having the time of their life. I smiled softly as I noticed the bar.  
"Seifer." He was leaned over his glass of liquor with a look of deep concentration on his face. I walked slowly over to him, wondering if he would even notice me when I sat down next to him.  
  
**Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me**  
  
Sitting down next to him the bartender walked over to me. "What will it be pretty lady?" I smiled and looked over at Seifer, who was drinking rum.  
"Whatever he's having." I smiled sweetly.  
"Rum? That's a man's drink.why not have some scotch?"  
"Rum's good." I was trying to hold my composure with this man. He poured me some rum, but before he could put away the bottle I held out my hand. "No, leave the bottle." He nodded and went off to help his other customers. I picked up the glass and started to drink down the poison that I had been lusting after for a week. Looking over at Seifer I wondered to myself exactly how drunk he was.  
  
**Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand**  
  
"Hello." I said softly in Seifer's direction. He barely lifted his head, but managed to let out a hello. This might be a little difficult. "My name is Nikki, what's yours?"  
"I don't care." He turned his head to look at me. His eyes were narrowed at me. "Let me drink in peace." Once his eyes softened the pure jade color of his eyes left me breathless. I turned quickly back to my drink. I heard Seifer laugh slightly. I turned my head back to look at him, he had what I was guessing was his trademark smirk on his face. "My name is Seifer." He turned back to his drink. His grey trench coat hung over the bar stool.  
I need out of here.I poured myself another glass of rum, drank it down, placed the Gil on the counter and walked away. Making my way to a table I sat down. "I need a better plan then this. Walking up to him and asking his name.geez, what am I.six!"  
"May I join you?" I looked up to see Seifer standing over me.  
"Su...Sure." I stumbled the words out. He sat down on the other side of the table.  
"You're not from around here are you?" He asked me. I laughed. Funny, I know Deling City like the back of my hand.  
"No, this is my first time here." I placed my arms on the table in front of me. "How could you tell?"  
"Just something about you." He was not a good judge of character. I offered a smile as I looked out at all the people dancing.  
  
**Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me**  
  
"Don't think of me as forward, but.would you like to dance?" I turned back at Seifer who was now standing holding out his hand.  
"Why would you want to dance with me?" I asked. Before he could answer I took his hand, and we were on the dance floor. Seifer was an excellent dancer. He spun me around with the band playing in the background.  
"You're not bad as a dancer, Seifer." I joked.  
"Not bad?! Hey, I'll show you what I really can do."  
  
**Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
  
These are the things I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me**  
  
The song was slowing down and Seifer pulled me close to him. God, he was tall. I looked deeply into his jade eyes.  
  
**You could be the best thing about me  
  
What if you're the best thing about me?**  
  
The last line made me push Seifer away. 'What am I doing, I have a job to do.'  
"Something wrong?" Seifer asked.  
"No, it's just that.I don't know you very well.I should be doing this." I started to walk away. If my plan was going to work he'd come after me, and he did.  
"Wait." I felt Seifer's hand in mine. A sudden image of fire blazed in my mind. I pulled my hand away. 'What was that?' Looking at Seifer it looked like he felt it too. "Here, let me take you on a tour of the city tomorrow. That way, we can get to know each other." Inside my mind I smiled at the offer.  
"Sure.my room number is 427." I nodded.  
"I'll pick you up at 11." I smiled and headed up the stairs. As I made my way back to my room, disregarding my dress on the floor, and crawling into bed, all I could think about was those jade eyes. 


	9. Truly, Almasy

~&~I will not fail, I will not fail. She whispered softly to herself. It was a dark and musky night in Dollet. The air smelled of salt water, and a thirteen year old girl wearing a long black trench coat was leaning against a brick wall. The wind blew it around her as she waited quietly in the shadows of a building. "He has to be leaving soon." She played with two coins in her fingers. "How much am I getting paid again? To lean against this damn wall and do nothing?" She took in a deep breath but quickly held it when she heard a door open. Letting it out carefully she pulled out her stiletto dagger. A quick and easy kill. She watched the man walk past the alley in which she was in.  
"Now or never." She pushed herself of the wall with the ball of her feet. Her knee high boots clicked quickly along the payment. She had to catch up with the long haired man. His long blonde hair weaved through the night sky. She was carelessly on his heels now. 'I will not fail.' She was not sure why this man had to die, but she knew that she was being paid for this man's spilled blood. And she was not about to fail.  
Once she reached him she pulled out the stiletto dagger and grabbed his shoulder. "Clean, easy, stab in the heart." The man had jade eyes.~*~  
  
--  
  
I woke up trying to catch my breath. My first victim.jade eyes and blonde hair that will forever haunt my dreams. Getting up I tried once more to forget the dream. It would return soon enough. The clock read 10:30 in bright red numbers. "Shit." I rubbed my eyes. "How did I let myself sleep so late." How long was that dream?  
I droned out the sound of the cars driving outside the window as I pulled on a blue skirt and white tank top. "Not much in the way of placement am I?" I mused realizing that now I had to be creative on where to put my knives. My gun always went in the same place.I could put two daggers in each boot.and one on my thigh. That will work. Looking back at the clock I had five minutes to make sure they weren't noticeable and to throw on some make-up. "Damn me, damn me!"  
Knock Knock. SHIT! Going on a date with a cold-blooded killer.at least I'd be in familiar company. I laughed to myself as I grabbed my purse and opened the door. "Right on time."  
"I like to be punctual." Seifer smiled at me as he looked me up and down. "You look." If he says sexy I'll kick him. "Beautiful" I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Cute and charming, not bad." Seifer almost seemed blush, but he seemed to have a little more composure then I had thought.  
"You forgot a good dancer." He cracked. I walked out of the hotel room letting Seifer close it.  
"Well, where are you taking me too first?" I asked once we were in the elevator. Seifer was wearing his grey trench coat, black jeans, and a blue zipped tank. I could tell underneath all this was at least fifteen pounds of pure muscle. This guy could kill me just by punching me.why am I thinking that.  
"I was thinking I'd show you the shops, we'd go get some lunch, and then I'll show you were the president use to live, and the Caraway Mansion."  
"Oh yeah, Victor Deling died didn't he?" No, I'm not this stupid; I just did to see his reaction.  
Seifer's face turned stoned. "Yes, he was killed by the Sorceress." The elevator opened and Seifer walked out in front of me. He turned back causing me to stop right behind him. "And her knight." Seifer offered a sad smile then he held out his hand. "Come on, let's go." I smiled back and took his hand. In the back of my mind I was thinking of how many times I could have killed him within that period of time.  
  
---  
  
"I don't understand how you did not take the chance to even try and kill him today!" Squall cried through the communicator. To my surprise there was a video feed on it, and me, in a towel, talking to Squall on the left and Zell.on the right.  
"Things like this take time!" I argued.  
"How much time is needed to kill that bastard?" Zell cried out as well. Then he stopped. "Um, Nikki.are you wearing just a towel?"  
"ZELL!" Squall scowled.  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok." I said. "And yes, I'm wearing only a towel. Irvine didn't tell me there was a video feed."  
"He would do that." Zell thought out loud. "Hey Squall.can we get this on tape?"  
"ZELL!"  
"Ok ok! I done, I swear." Zell put up his arms in fake surrender. Zell blushed and then went back to his question. "How long is going to take to kill him?"  
"Not more then five minutes." I smirked.  
"Then why not do it?" Zell was impatient.  
"I can't kill him in public, that'd be stupid and not to mention I'd get arrested. I want him to invite me into his hotel room, that way he will no where to go. Plus I need a straight confession on him about the people he has killed." I glanced at my nails, they needed color. Squall's voice brought me back to the conversation. "What?"  
"How are you planning on killing him?" Squall repeated.  
"Probably my gun. My daggers will be needed if he survives and wants to confront me."  
"You realize he is 6 foot 2.and you are a little over 5 feet!" Zell interrupted.  
"Makes no different, his size and my size have nothing to do with how I'm going to kill him." My mind went back to earlier in the day when I realized how easily he could kill me with just a swipe of his hand.  
"So what did you and him do today? I'm assuming you did go out with him today considering you told us that you meet him last night."  
"I showed me around the city.he admitting in taking part in Vector Deling's death." There came a small knock on my door. "I gotta go; there is someone at the door." I closed the communicator and placed it on my bed side table. The knock came again. "I'm coming." I pulled up the towel as I walked over to the door. "Damn my height now." I couldn't see into the peep hole, so I just opened it.  
"Hello, Miss Rae?" It looked like someone from the hotel staff.  
"Yes?"  
"Roses, for you." The women smiled and handed me a vase of white roses. I took them gently.  
"Who are they from?" I asked in amazement.  
"From another guest here. He said he had a wonderful time today with you." I looked back at her. "It was.a.Mr. Almasy."  
"Thank you." I nodded to her and watched her walk away as I closed the door. I walked over to the table and placed them there. A white card poked out of the flowers. There was nothing it but signed. "Truly, Almasy."  
Staring at the card and then at the flowers I sat down in the chair sighing heavily. "Just two more weeks.and it's over." I still couldn't help but to smile at the gift. "This is insane." 


	10. A Mistake

"You're KIDDING ME!" I laughed hysterically at Seifer who had just told me about first meeting Squall's now girlfriend Rinoa.  
"No, I'm not! I was walking down the streets of Timber and she just.FELL on me!" Seifer laughed. "Like she fell out of the sky or something! Turns out she was on the roof, hiding from some soldiers, and she fell off the roof, just on top of me!" I couldn't help but to laugh. I remember meeting Rinoa and she did seem that flighty. (AN: no offense to Rinoa lovers.k?)  
I decided to play stupid for a moment. "Is Rinoa you're girlfriend?" I asked causally. I could tell instantly this struck a major cord. I picked up my coffee and drank it slowly as I watched Seifer find the worlds.  
"No." He took in a deep breath. "She loves someone else, and maybe they deserve each other." Seifer leaned forward over his barely touched lunch. "Now let me ask you something."  
I placed my coffee on the table. "Ok."  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I kept my cool. 'What a question.why aren't I afraid of you.'  
"I don't see the point in being afraid of you." This was the truth. I didn't see the point in being afraid of him.  
"I killed all those people.normally people don't even come five feet of me, but you. You don't seem to care." He raised his eyebrow at me.  
What did he want me to say? 'Hey don't worry, I kill people too! We can do it together.' I picked up my coffee again and took a sip. Then it dawned on me. "You said killed didn't you?" He nodded sadly. "That's past tense." I was more or less saying what I was thinking now.  
"What? You think I still kill people?" I looked back up at him.  
"No! I never said that Seifer. I don't think you are still killing people!" But some people do. Seifer stood up from his seat at the café. "No, please, don't leave." But he was already walking away. "SEIFER!" He wasn't going to look back at me. "Great, just great Nikki. How am I suppose to finish this?" I placed my right hand over my temples.I felt a large headache coming on.  
  
---  
  
Soaking in the large tub in the bathroom was not helping my situation.but it was helping my headache. Sighing I heard a sound I did not need to hear for the rest of my life.the communicator was ringing. "Shit." Slowly rising I grabbed my only extra long T-Shirt and pulled it over my head, it would be soaking wet by the end, but I didn't care. I grabbed the communicator and opened it. "What?"  
"How's it going?" It was Zell. I opened my eyes to see the perky blonde staring back at me. I told him the story of the evening events.  
"To make matters worse, I don't think he'll be coming back to talk to me."  
"He's lying, we have proof he killed those people. You just have to keep trying. I'll check in tomorrow morning. Stay calm and stay cool." I nodded and closed the communicator. I lay down on the bed and curled up in a ball.  
"I've known him for a week.and yet, I feel like I've known him for more then that." I closed my eyes but the sound of rustling paper made them open again. I looked over by the door just in time to see an envelope being pushed through the bottom the door. "What the." Getting up I walked over to the door and picked up. It was addressed "Nikki." After disregarding the envelope I read the message written in a sort of sloppy cursive.  
"Nikki, I'm sorry for earlier. I had a lot on my mind, and I was stupid for accusing you of thinking that." But I did think it because I was told you did. "Please accept my apology? I hope to see you sometime soon. With love, Almasy." Why does he sign things with Almasy? I sighed heavily and walked over to my bag. I decided to go see him, no weapons, just me. I needed to see what Matron saw. 


	11. Tonight With You

I stopped in front of Seifer's door. I had to run down to the front desk and ask them which room he was staying in. Room 429. Only down the hall from me. Lifting my hand I gently knocked on the door. It was eleven o'clock at night, and I feared he was asleep. "I shouldn't be here." Unarmed. The door opened slowly revealing a shirtless Seifer. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must have been sleeping. I'm sorry, I'll go." I turned around to leave when I felt Seifer take my hand again.  
"No, its ok, I wasn't asleep." I turned back around to face, this time no pulling my hand away. "You want to come in?" I put my head down. I was here for a reason, and I frankly didn't feel like killing him tonight. Raising my head I smiled.  
"Sure." As I entered his hotel room, it looked like he had been living there for quite some time. His Hyperion was leaning against the wall; instant panic racked my body when I saw that.  
"What's wrong?" Seifer asked me, following my gaze to the gun blade. "That's my baby. Don't worry." I used all my assassin emotion training to stop my body from shaking, but the moment Seifer put his hands on my shoulder's it crumbled like a wall. Seifer turned me around so I could face him, but I just put my head down. "Seriously, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"  
"I'm sorry Seifer. I'm sorry about today."  
"It wasn't your fault. I over reacted. Hey, come on. Look at me." I lifted my head and my eyes feel into his jade ones. I was swimming in him.  
"Seifer." I whispered quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Like an assassin is drawn to her knives my arms seemed to wrap themselves around Seifer's neck. His lips pressed against mine, and any thought I had for killing him, went flying out the window.  
  
---  
  
~*~"Here is your money." A cold voice said placing a pouch with no more then a hundred gil in it on the wooden table. Nikki grabbed it and looked inside.  
"You asshole! I just killed a man and you pay me shit. I can't even buy food off this!" She yelled out, placing the pouch in her pocket.  
"A deal is a deal Miss. Rae," The man started of calmly. "I paid for your service, now please get out of my sight." He emphased the word sight. Nikki sighed and walked out of the Dollet building. She looked down the road to still see the Police looking at a body with a black tarp over it. Nikki's insides tensed up, as she saw a police officer look at her. She walked away with her head down and her trench coat wrapped tightly around her. She needed to find her way back to Trabia before class on Monday.~*~  
  
---  
  
"You're so cute when you're asleep." A husky male voice said from across the room. I groaned. "And you talk in your sleep."  
"Oh, shut up." I whispered and rolled over to my head was directly in the pillow. I pulled the covers around me tighter.  
"Ha-ha." Seifer just laughed. I opened my eyes to see him, still in his boxers sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. 'What did I do?' I thought to myself. I then realized that I was not wearing anything underneath these sheets.  
"Oh, hyne." I whispered to myself.  
"No, you said that already." I shot him a very dirty look.  
"What time is it?" I asked sitting up, pulling the white sheets close to me. 'Where are my clothes.?'  
"Nine in the morning." Seifer stated calmly. He noticed I was looking for my clothes. "Underwear is to your right, skirt is also there.and I believe your shirt got ripped." I looked up at him, shocked.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"No, I'm not." He put the bud out. I grabbed my bra, my underwear and my skirt and started putting them on as I knew that Seifer was watching me.  
"Well, I guess there is no such thing as modesty now, huh?" I laughed to myself.  
"After three times, I think you throw modesty out the window." Seifer stated standing up and walking over to me. I zipped up my skirt just in time for him to unzip it. I laughed.  
"Seifer!" I hit his hand playfully. "Now stop! I have to get back to my room." I zipped my skirt up. Seifer wrapped his arms back around me.  
"This is your room now." He said in a joking voice. I giggled as he tickled me. 'I'M LAUGHING! WHAT AM I DOING?!'  
"Seriously, I see you later, ok?" Seifer let go of me. I got to the door and opened it. I turned to him and smiled before bolting out the door. I swear I could hear him say, "I love you." As I ran in a blur. 


	12. Two Days

How do you guys like it so far?? I'm happy with it! I'm still debating whether she's gonna kill him or not...I should have that decision made by tonight and the whole story will be done SOON! YAY! Anyways, here is the next installment. Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
"Where were you? We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours!" I could feel Squall about to lecture me.  
"I was out." I stated. I wasn't about to tell them that I was in Seifer's room all night, if you know what I mean.  
"We were worried. We thought Seifer might have killed you."  
I felt flames burst in my eyes. "NO! Seifer wouldn't do that!" I cursed myself for doing that.  
"What did you say?" Zell spoke up.  
"Nothing, nevermind." Damnit, Damnit!  
"We're moving you're schedule up." I raised my eyebrow in question.  
"How far up?"  
"By the end of the week." Zell whispered almost inaudible.  
"WHAT!" I screamed. "You can't do that!! The end of the week is in two days!!"  
"We can, and we are. He must be dead I in two days, that gives you a day to get ready. This is final." The screen went black.  
"Shit.my luck eh?" I slammed my head on my pillow. I was upset because they were only giving me two days.or was I upset because.because I might have feelings for Seifer. "That's stupid. Remember don't get attached to your target, Nikki! REMEMBER!" She curled up into a ball. "Rule number one don't get close to your employer, number two don't get attached to you're target. Rule three.don't cock it if you're not gonna fire it. Rule Four don't depend on anyone. Rule five don't cry.for heaven's sake don't cry." My shell was crumbling. "Rule six you're on your own. Rule Seven emotions don't belong anywhere." I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.I was slipping into another dream.  
  
---  
  
~*~I will not fail, I will not fail. She whispered softly to herself. It was a dark and musky night in Dollet. The air smelled of salt water, and a thirteen year old girl wearing a long black trench coat was leaning against a brick wall. The wind blew it around her as she waited quietly in the shadows of a building. "He has to be leaving soon." She played with two coins in her fingers. "How much am I getting paid again? To lean against this damn wall and do nothing?" She took in a deep breath but quickly held it when she heard a door open. Letting it out carefully she pulled out her stiletto dagger. A quick and easy kill. She watched the man walk past the alley in which she was in.  
"Now or never." She pushed herself of the wall with the ball of her feet. Her knee high boots clicked quickly along the payment. She had to catch up with the long haired man. His long blonde hair weaved through the night sky. She was carelessly on his heels now. 'I will not fail.' She was not sure why this man had to die, but she knew that she was being paid for this man's spilled blood. And she was not about to fail.  
Once she reached him she pulled out the stiletto dagger and grabbed his shoulder. "Clean, easy, stab in the heart." The man turned around, and she was face to face with Seifer.  
"Nikki?" Nikki's stiletto stabbed him through the heart. "Nikki."~*~  
  
---  
  
"NO!" I raised my head sharply breathing heavily. "No, no!" I grabbed my head. "It was just a dream.I didn't kill Seifer." I felt myself stop breathing for a moment as I said my next words. "But I'm going to have too." I stood up and grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around my body as I exited my room only to find myself at Seifer's door. Before I could even knock Seifer had it opened. He looked like he was going somewhere.  
"What's wrong Nikki?" Seifer asked pulling at the collar of his trench coat. "Are you ok?" Before I could stop myself, I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. I had to do this; I knew what I had to do. I placed my feet back on the ground and pulled away.  
"Seifer, I'm going to come back here in two days. Will you be here?"  
Seifer raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Of course I'll be here."  
"Good.goodbye until then." With that I ran back down the hall to the stairs. I ran with all my might down them. I had to get out of there. I was an assassin without my weapons. I was fearless at the moment, and I had only thing on my mind. But I had to talk to someone before I did anything.  
  
--  
  
Where is Nikki going? What will she decide? Is her job more important? Is she breaking? 


	13. Don't Look Back

TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! ^^ enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Standing outside the door that I swore I'd never return back too, I found myself remembering who I was just about to see. I knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" A female voice asked.  
"Open up." The door opened quickly. I looked into the face of a woman around my age, with long brown hair. I had come across this woman four years ago, and at that instant she was not my friend. "Sis."  
"Nikki, it's a pleasure to see you." Her voice dripped of sarcasm. She crossed her arms in front of her as she looked me up and down. "Outfit hasn't changed.you ditched the trench coat though I see." I closed my eyes. "Why are you here?"  
"I was in town-"  
"On assignment?"  
"You could say that.I need your help." I choked out. She nodded and moved out of the door way. I walked into her home for the first time in two years. Kara was my twin. Separated at birth, she went to Trabia Garden until four years ago. That's how they meet.  
"Have seat, would you like some coffee? Tea?"  
Taking a seat I looked up at her. "No, I wish not to take any of your beverages."  
"You are always like this! I'm tired of this! Every time I've seen you, you are always so monotonic, like you don't care for anything!" I jumped a little when she slammed a glass on the table making it shatter. "Don't you feel anything?! Show some damn emotion some time!!" I looked down at the broken glass on the table. Slowly I picked up one of the larger pieces and looked at it in my hand. I ran my index finger along the side of the glass. Kara watched as I pulled my finger away slowly; blood dripped from my finger. "Why did you do that?" She asked carefully.  
"I.I don't know.I didn't feel it.I didn't feel it!" I slammed my hand on the table. I was cold all over; I realized that I was always cold. "I don't feel anything Kara. What have I become?" I picked my feet up and pulled them to me, placing my head on my knees I did something that I hadn't done since I was 12. I started to cry.  
"Nikki?" I felt Kara place her hands on me, trying to comfort me. "Stop crying, Nikki.what's wrong?" Picking my head up, I could barely make out Kara's slim form. Kara wiped some of my tears away. "What's wrong? You are never upset.is this about your assignment?"  
I nodded slowly. "I've been hired to kill Seifer Almasy."  
"The ex-knight?" I nodded. "Well, that's a big job." Kara stood up rubbing her hands together. "Why is this tearing you apart sis?"  
She was right, this was tearing me apart. "I'm suppose to be killing him out of the fact that he has killed five people since Time Compression."  
"Oh dear, that's horrible! Five people!"  
"But something inside me is telling me that he didn't do it! I've known him for a week and a half.and I don't think he kill those five people."  
"Did he tell you he didn't kill them?" Kara asked.  
"He told me that he hasn't killed anyone since Time Compression." Ok so I was adlibbing part of that.  
"Listen to me, and listen well. Don't kill him because of those five people." I raised my eyebrow. "Kill him because he killed so many other people." I looked down at my feet. Oh, Kara, I can't. I was thinking inside my mind. "Wait, a minute. I think I know what's going on." I looked back up at her and she was smiling. "You like him don't you?"  
I stood up. "WHAT! How dare you accuse me of liking such a heartless man?" He wasn't heartless, I knew that.  
"You're right.you wouldn't like him." Kara walked over to the sink and filled another glass with water. "But you'd love him." I looked over at her; the tears were still dancing in my eyes.  
After a few moments of silence I spoke. "I would." She turned around to look at me. Her expression was stone, very serious.  
"I can't tell you something that you're heart already knows, Nikki. It's your choice, kill him, or love him and loose your job.it's up to you. When do you have to have this done by?"  
"Two days."  
"Well, rest here tonight, tomorrow think about it, and then go back to your hotel room, think about it some more. Then don't look back." I nodded standing up. She was taller then me, but not by much. "You know where the extra bedroom is." As I turned to walk away I stopped and turned to her.  
"Kara? Thanks.for everything." She smiled. "No problem Nikki." As I found myself in an extra bed room, I didn't even take off my shoes. I fell onto the bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-- TWO DAYS LATER (AN: I'm cheap and don't wanna write about another day. So  
sue me ^^)  
  
"Think about it some more.then don't look back." Kara's words echoed in my mind as I sat in my hotel room. I had to decide quickly. I was meeting Seifer in two hours in his room. I buttoned my jeans silently, after I pulled my red shirt over my head. "Hair, in pony tail." It was a routine. I found myself a few years ago, when I was in the final faze of a job, I'd wear jeans, and I'd keep my hair in a pony tail. It was my routine. I placed two daggers in my boots, each. Two around my waist; my gun went straight to my back pocket, locked and loaded. And finally another knife in a back holster.  
Taking a deep breath I pulled my gun out and looked it over. 'Don't cock it if you're not gonna shoot it.' Placing it back into my pocket I walked out my door, I wasn't going to look back, nor was I going to think twice.  
  
AN: what did she pick? Is she only fooling herself? Does she really love Seifer? Or is her heart in her job? 


	14. Gunning Down Romance

"Ah, Nikki. You're an hour early." Seifer greeted me full smiles at the door. "Is that a problem?" I asked walking into his room. I saw the Hyperion leaning against the wall. 'I need to keep myself between him and that.' I turned around slowly to face Seifer. He had just closed the door and had a wide smile on his face. "Why did you run off like that two days ago?" He asked in a very concerned voice. "I went to go see my sister who lives just a few miles from here." I didn't mean to sound annoyed, but it came out that way. Seifer's face looked a little hurt. "Oh, well, how was your sister?" Seifer walked over to be so he was only a few inches from me. My face at his chest. "I never got along with her, but strangely this time, we got along." Seifer picked up my hand and examined the cut on my finger, then looked at me sadly. "A glass broke and I picked it up the wrong way." Half-truths again. Seifer lifted my finger to his lips and kissed it. "You look different in jeans." I laughed at his statement.  
  
**Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in Your veins In your veins Love come quickly Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in It's on the bring Because I don't think I can keep this monster in It's in my skin.**  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked smiling. "Nothing, just you." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against Seifer's. 'Oh heaven help me.' Seifer started to wrap his arms around me. 'NO!' I pushed Seifer away quickly so he could not feel the knife on my back. "What?" Seifer looked like a kicked puppy. I closed my eyes as not to look into those Jades. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, Seifer. You didn't do anything wrong.and that's what's wrong." I opened my eyes, feeling as if I had just made my final decision. "I don't understand." "Either do I." I took a deep breath, and looked Seifer right in his eyes. "Are you aware of the bounty on your head for your death?" Good, let's get to the point and get it over with. "I've heard there was." Seifer shifted his weight onto his right foot. "Why? No wait, let me guess, you're out for the bounty?" Seifer's voice changed, it sounded so callous, so deadly. "No." I stated flatly. "Seifer, I'm not out for the bounty, but there is something you should know." "And what would that be?" "My name is Nikki Rae, or Nicole Rae. I have been hired by SeeD to kill you for a rather large sum of money." Seifer raised his eyebrow. "I'm an assassin; I've been one since I was thirteen. I was adopted as a child and trained by my adoptive father until I was sent to Trabia Garden. I transferred to Balamb before the Missiles hit the Garden." Seifer looked me up and down and then he smirked. "So you're here to kill me? Sleep with me and then kill me.interesting." "I wasn't planning on doing that. That just happened." "Did it?" I was loosing my patience with this. I pulled out my knife from my back and the other one from my boot. "Don't FUCK with me Seifer!" "I think I did that already." I attacked.  
  
**Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine They're morphine Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but really seen Rarely seen Love I beg you Lift me up into the privileged point of view The world of two Love don't leave me Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true I really do.**  
  
I didn't even bother grabbing my last knife. Both Seifer and I were out of breath, and he still hadn't gotten to his gun blade. "This is an unfair fight. You have knives and I'm just using my strength." He breathed shallowly. I stood up and looked at the man I was trying to kill. "Seifer, don't make me kill you." "Well, you were already trying; I didn't have to do anything." Seifer pulled himself up. Once up he got up and started walking towards me, I pulled out my gun. "One more step and I'll shoot you." "You would have already done it." "How do you know that?" I hands started shaking. This had never happened before. "Please Seifer, leave.I don't want to kill you.just please." I looked right at him using all my strength to keep myself up. "No." Seifer's voice returned to his calm, loving voice. "Shoot me." "What?" "I've lived my life, and I know I've done things that I should be killed for. This will be my redemption for my sins. Shoot me." I cocked the gun. "But at least I got to understand what it felt like to have someone care for me.even if it was only for a night." Seifer closed his eyes. "I loved you Nikki. I still do, even if you do kill me." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I put the gun down. "Seifer." Seifer opened his eyes and looked at me. I couldn't say the words even if they were there. "Seifer.I'll never alone anymore." Seifer closed his eyes again as I took aim. I closed both my eyes tightly and let my finger do the walking.  
  
**I'm gunning down romance It never did a thing for me But heartache and misery Ain't nothing but a tragedy Love don't leave me Take these broken wings I'm going to take these broken wings And learn to fly Learn to fly away.**  
  
AN: what will happen next? Stay tuned. 


	15. The Last Time

So here I am, back to where this story started. Sitting in a Deling City Hotel room, scrubbing the peach carpet. The man, killed on the bed; his blonde hair slicked back and his jaded eyes, closed forever. I leaned back against the bed wiping the sweat off my forehead. This wasn't going anywhere. The blood had stained the carpet forever and attempting to scrub it off would lead me nowhere.  
I threw the sponge at the wall, leaving a bloody print on the wall. Clasping my hand around the bed post I pulled myself up. No one would find him until morning and by then I'll be in Balamb. Walking over to the table I picked up Seifer's Fire Cross trench coat, and pulled it around myself. "Even smells like him." Part of me mused, but the other part of me felt like dying myself. Slipping my angle arms into the sleeves I quickly noticed the bullet hole on the left side. Taking in a deep breath I picked up Seifer's necklace, still spackled with blood.  
The wind blew throughout the room; I forgot that the window was even open. Sometimes the smell of death is more rotten then you would think. I placed the necklace in the coat's pocket. It was about time that I leave. I had my knives already packed in one bag and my clothes in the other. Walking over to the door I took one last look at the dead body. "Rest well." Walking down the hallway I pulled the trench coat closer to me, taking in his scent.  
  
--  
  
"Miss Rae? You're back." Xu stood up to greet me as I walked off the elevator. "Follow me, Headmaster Cid is in." Xu walked over to the large double doors and opened them. "Headmaster? Commander? Miss Rae is here to see you two." "Let her in." I heard Cid's voice call out. I took this as my cue and walked passed Xu who was pushing the door so it was more opened.  
Here I am, Nikki Rae, assassin, wearing short black leather skirt, a black tank top and Seifer's grey trench coat, and knee high boots with a large heel. I stopped just short of Cid's desk. My eyes wandered to Squall who was leaning against the wall with his head down. When he realized that she was standing there he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.  
"Is he dead?" Squall asked walking over to her.  
"I'm wearing his jacket aren't I?" Squall raised his eyebrow. "Last night Seifer Almasy was shot once in the heart. Right now maids at the Deling Hotel are cleaning the third floor, they will find his body in another hour in room 429." It was harder then it looked to stay so calm.  
"One shot?" Cid asked.  
"I don't miss my target.sir." I pulled out from my pocket Seifer's necklace, blood on it. "Here, this is all the proof I can give you right now." I placed the necklace on Cid's desk.  
"Thank you." Cid stood up from his desk. "Squall, give this lady her money." Squall nodded and walked to the back of the room and picked up another suit case. Walking back over to me he held out the suit case. Uneasy I took it from him. "The Garden is in your debt for getting rid of such a dangerous man. Is there anything you want, or need?"  
I looked up at him, my finger nails clicking across the suit case. "No sir." I knew what I wanted to do.maybe this was my only chance. "Sir?"  
"Yes?" Cid asked taking his seat again. I looked at Squall you quietly got the hint, took Seifer's necklace and walked out of the room. "Go ahead Nikki."  
"Sir, there is only one thing I want. And I'm going to do it." He raised his eyebrow as if to tell me he didn't understand. "Starting tomorrow, I will no longer be attending this garden. I want a transfer to the Esthar Garden."  
  
"But the garden is not even active yet."  
"Then I will live in Esthar until it is built."  
Cid looked at me over a few times and then nodded. "You're transfer will be put straight in Miss Rae. I will arrange an escort to Esthar for you in an hour.be ready."  
"Thank you sir." I turned around quickly, without saluting that man. As I walked out of his office I came face to face with Matron.  
"Nikki?" She asked, with hope in her eyes. I looked down silently. "What did you see?"  
"I saw.I saw." I looked over to see Squall staring at me. "I saw a cold-blooded murder, ma'am." I walked past here with my head down. After getting off the elevator I made a break for my room. I just ran, for no reason, I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Stopping a bedroom that wasn't mine, I took out a key card, swiping it through the slot the door opened. "Seifer's room." I whispered softly as I entered. They would be cleaning out this room soon, but I knew I had to get out of the garden before they news of Seifer's death reached Cid. I walked over to a small table and quickly picked something up, blood on it. Placing into my pocket I walked out and into my own room. After packing some clothes and my weapons, I walked to the Parking Lot. A car with a man I had not seen in awhile leaning against it. He tipped his hat me.  
"Irvine." I stated.  
"I swear, this time I'm only taking you to the train station, from there you'll go through timber to FH. After that you'll take a plane to Esthar. Got it?"  
"Yes.let's go." After getting into the car we took off for the train station.  
"So, it's all over?" Irvine asked me.  
"Yes.and no." Irvine looked at me questioningly but didn't push it.  
  
--  
  
"Remember, Timber, FH, and then plane to Esthar!" Irvine yelled at me as I was boarding the train. I nodded, and for the first time in a whole day I smiled. "Hey, you smiled! Good!"  
The trained lurched forward as I was still holding onto the outside. "Oh Irvine, don't tell anyone but.That's the last mission I'll ever take!"  
"Why?" He asked running beside the train.  
"Trust me that was my last time." I waved to him as the train picked up speed. My future and my destiny so close, I smiled to myself. Taking a seat in a free cabin I mused to myself as I lit up a cigarette. I sang softly to myself. "Let the boy die like a man Staring down the bullet Let me make my final stand Shot down in a blaze of glory Take me now but know the truth I'm going out in a blaze of glory Lord I never drew first But I drew first blood and I'm no one's son Call me young gun I'm a young gun." heh, they call my young gun.  
  
AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO .. 


	16. Somewhere I Belong

Ok, last chapter, this will put everything together for ya.this is set in third person because it works better this way.  
  
Somewhere I Belong-Final Chapter  
  
--  
  
Nikki walked carelessly across the walk away to the railing. Clasping onto the poll she looked over the edge. The city of Esthar was the most prettiest at sunset. Every building seemed to shimmer; even the people seem to come to life. She had been in Esthar for two days and she felt herself, a different person. She found herself an apartment, and found a shop to sell her weapons at, but one. She kept her gun as a reminder of what she did. Nikki looked around impatiently. She wore a dress, the dress part was short. Her hair was out of her pony tail. It hit her face rapidly as the wind picked up. "Cold evening" She whispered to herself as she pulled the grey trench coat closer around her.  
  
**When this began I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused. And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind inside of me. But all the vacancy the words revealed is the only thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose, just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own**  
  
"Excuse me that looks like.Seifer Almasy's coat." A passer-by asked her. She smiled at them warmly. "It is." The person raised their eyebrow and walked off. Nikki kept smiling and started to walk down the walk way. She came to a stop next to a tall young man. "It's a beautiful day." She said. "Yes, a beautiful day."  
  
**I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real I want to let go of all the pain that I've felt so long. Erase all the pain until it's gone. I wanna heal I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along, where I belong**  
  
Nikki thought back to the dance she shared with Seifer the first night they meet. He was so good; he was like an angel as he stepped across the floor. Her in a nice evening gown and him, trench coat and all. "Nice trench coat." The man said. He still hadn't looked at her. Nikki saw he had had part of his left shoulder wrapped up. "Thanks, it belongs to." She stopped suddenly. "It belongs to a man that loves me, and I.love him." She smiled as she finished the sentence.  
  
**And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused. Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I what do I have but negativity, because I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose. Nothing to gain, hollow and along and the fault is my own.**  
  
The man turned to her and she turned to him. He smirked. "You think he still loves you?" His blonde hair seemed to have a halo around it. But what got her were his jade eyes. Taking a step forward she put her hand on his shoulder, gently pulling off the bandages to reveal a scabbed over hole, that seemed too been stitched up. "Answer my question." Nikki smiled and stood on her tip toes. "I think that he is always.gong to love me.what do you think?" He placed his hands around her waist and smiled. "I think you are very right." He kissed her. "I've missed you Seifer." She whispered into his ear as he held her. "Tell me.why?" He was not asking why she loved him, but she understood completely. "Because I felt something for the first time with you.I didn't want to be lonely.and I didn't want to kill you." Seifer put her down so he could look at her. He looked deep into her eyes, and then he whispered softly to her. "You're right.I still love you.forever.I'm just wondering.what will happen when Cid finds out I'm not dead?" "Well.we'll cross that bridge when it happens."  
  
**I will never know myself until I do this on my own, and I will never feel anything until my wounds are healed I will never be anything til I can break away from me. I will break away I will find myself today.**  
  
MEANWHILE IN HEADMASTER CID'S OFFICE  
  
"Sir, we just got the idea on the body they found in the Deling Hotel." Irvine said walking into his office. "And I think you should look at it." Irvine handed him the paper. "Why? She killed Seifer." He looked down at the paper, his name stopped at the name. "This isn't Seifer Almasy.what is she trying to pull?!" Cid stood up in an outrage. Matron who was sitting near the wall stood up too, but in happiness. "She didn't kill him?" She laughed and ran out of the office. "What do you want me to do, sir?" Irvine asked. "Bring back my wife." "Is that all?" "Yes.I paid her already.there is nothing I can do.There would be no point in going after them." "What do you mean, sir?" "You can't stop an assassin after they've made up their mind. We paid her to do whatever she wanted. She decided that he should live. Maybe, she did it out of something she never had before." "Love, sir?" Cid smiled at Irvine. "You could call it that."  
  
--  
  
"Oh, by the way, here." Nikki pulled out Seifer's necklace from her pocket. "I cleaned it too.so there is no blood on it." She smiled at Seifer as he put it on. After putting it on he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head softly and then leaned his head on top of hers. "You going to look back?" "No, I won't look back." She looked up at him in all seriousness. "I never thought twice." "Good, cause I can't stand a girl you can make up her mind." Seifer laughed. "Oh, you!" She laughed along with him, and then she kissed him. 'This is where I belong."  
  
**I want to heal. I want to feel, like I'm somewhere I belong.**  
  
~~Fin 


End file.
